


for william

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [7]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Gabe helps Bill not be sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	for william

for william, gabe could be anything. he could be light kisses to knuckles. he could be slow moving fingers stroking back long unwashed hair. he could be soft whispers that don’t stop until ears are too tired to hear. he could be a blanket with never ending warmth. he could be shoulder pads to lessen the hurt of burden. he could be rope tying the soul to earth. 

for william, gabe was everything. he was the bitter first sip of coffee. he was the beat to any song. he was the coat the never failed to keep the chill out. he was the story that no one wanted to end. he was the cushion that cradled the body after hours of suffering. he was the life jacket keeping the person from drowing.

for william, gabe could be anything. anything at all. but william only wanted gabe. just gabe, and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was weird and shit and super short
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
